Slytherins All
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: As a student, Lucius Malfoy finds precisely what he was looking for in the arrival of a certain Severus Snape. But neither expected life to turn out like this. (Chapter Eleven Up)
1. Slight Improvements

Slytherins All  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all of it.  
  
Author's Note: A different sort of fic from me... VERY different. In his third year, Lucius Malfoy finds precisely what he was looking for in the arrival of a first-year student. *sigh* Yet another chapter fic. *tumbles deeper into the 'Ahh! Chapter Fics! Hole'*  
  
Dedication: This whole fic will be dedicated to Storm, to whom I put full blame for this on.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: Slight Improvements  
  
Lucius Malfoy's first year at Hogwarts was uneventful, even mundane. The second year was all-out boring. Everything was a bore, classes, professors, students. Even supposed dangerous things provided no entertainment for him.   
  
There was nothing particularly special about the so-called Forbidden Forest. He had ventured in there countless times, to no apparent peril. And it wasn't as if he had the opportunity for enlightened conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. The two were idiots, nothing less. Even hexing the bloody Muggles grew insipidly dull after so long.  
  
He wished to Merlin that third year would bring about at least slight improvements.  
  
Removing a sugar quill from the pocket of his cloak, he raised it to his lips. Then came an unfamiliar voice from the door to his compartment. "Accio quill." The candy leapt on invisible strings from his fingers into the hand of a small, black-haired boy standing at the door. The indolent creature stuck the end into his mouth and sucked loudly on it, watching the elder boy from beneath dark lashes.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" He rose, bristling, from his seat, just as Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind the boy. Each laid a meaty hand on the slim thing's shoulders. The boy seemed unperturbed.   
  
"He took our candy," grunted Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah," seconded the other third-year thug.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes and growled at them. "Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me, you twits. But who is he?"  
  
They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Some first year."  
  
"Obviously," Malfoy spat. "Otherwise he wouldn't be so stupid." He took a threatening step towards the young boy. "Well, let's have your name, boy."  
  
The child reached up to brush long, lank strands of hair away from his pale face. "Severus," he mumbled around the sugar quill, seemingly unimpressed by either of the three.  
  
"And your surname?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
One of Lucius' elegant blonde eyebrows rose. A Snape, eh? One of the finest wizarding families in existence, and pureblooded, no less. Perhaps the child was not quite so bad. He extended a hand. "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The little Snape nodded knowingly, taking another pull at the sugar quill clutched in his left hand before extending his right to accept Lucius'. "One of us."  
  
Malfoy smiled crookedly. Good to see that the boy's parents had taken no time to introduce him to the Cause. He jerked his chin towards the hulking boys behind Snape. "Those are Crabbe and Goyle. They look tough, but they're horribly dense. Don't let them bother you."  
  
Severus shrugged after giving a quick cursory glance at each of the aforementioned boys. "I didn't."  
  
Lucius settled back down onto the seat. "Sit down, Severus. Do you have bags?"  
  
He nodded. "They're in the other compartment."  
  
"Get them," he ordered as the train lurched into motion, but the command was not directed at Severus. Immediately, his two lackeys lumbered off to retrieve the boy's possessions. "Now, sit." He did as he was told, perching on the bench next to Lucius, regarding the older boy with emotionless black eyes. "Did you really take their candy?" he inquired.  
  
Severus reached into his pocket and removed two Chocolate Frogs, holding them out in his palm. "I don't want to give them back."  
  
Malfoy laughed, a cold, crystalline sound. "You don't have to, Severus. It's not like they need the extra food." His eyes scanned the first year. "Besides, it appears to me that you don't eat nearly enough."  
  
"I don't," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, that's all about to change. At Hogwarts, you can eat whatever you please. And whatever they don't have, I'll get for you at Hogsmeade." He thought he saw a hint of a sparkle in the dark eyes, but it passed too quickly for him to be sure.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What, Hogwarts?" A nod sufficed as the answer. "Well, it can get a bit boring at times. Anything 'forbidden' is hardly worth getting in trouble to do and Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't nearly what it should be. We usually just call it 'Dark Arts,' which is what it should be. But with all the silly Muggles attending... the population is quite rampant with them. Except in Slytherin, of course. We don't tolerate the fools there."  
  
Snape looked up at the mention of Salazar Slytherin's house- the most elite, selective, cunning, conniving, scheming house of them all. In other words, the best. "That's the house I'm going to be in," he declared, his eyes hard and his jaw set determinedly. "I know lots of spells... probably more than some of the seventh years. My father taught me. I could hex the whole lot of Mudbloods."  
  
The answer produced another laugh from Malfoy. "I don't doubt that at all." He grinned at the boy, taking in his thin form once again. "I think I'm going to like having you around, Severus. I think I'm going to like it quite a bit."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Rogue Snowballs

Chapter Two: Rouge Snowballs  
  
Author's Note: Thanks tons to all who reviewed so far. Hopefully I'll always get chapters out this quickly... but with two other chapter fics to write, I wouldn't hold my breath. I am having great fun with this and will most likely continue to do so, as writing this will be quite an... experience.   
  
And yes, I am now corrupted, by whom I'm not sure. I blame it on my muse, and I blame her corruption on Storm, who blames hers on Andrea, so... it's just a big circle of corruption, from which we can never escape! Not that I want to. Corrupt is fun. Everyone should try it! ;-)  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... Mr. Snape."  
  
The two boys looked up with matched innocence from where they huddled outside over a book of Quiddich. Lucius was Seeker for Slytherin, and Severus had taken the job of being his personal assistant/coach. He wasn't the best at flying yet and certainly had no desire to play the game, but where Lucius was concerned, he was most interested. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?" inquired Lucius.  
  
Her arms were folded across her chest and her mouth was pressed into a firm line. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about the situation going on here, do you?"  
  
Behind her, snowballs were chasing several students around, namely James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus had to bite back a laugh as one particularly solid snowball smacked Peter in the rump. The boy's hands flew to his rear and his plump face contorted delightfully. The two Slytherin boys looked at each other, then back to McGonagall. "No, ma'am," they answered in unison, perfectly restraining the grins that threatened to give them both away.  
  
Her disapproving scowl deepened. "That's why, I suppose, you are both taking great pains to seem... uninterested in the whole situation."  
  
"No, ma'am," replied Severus with wide eyes. "I was just helping Lucius figure out what he did wrong in the last Quiddich game. We didn't even notice... that." He bit his lip, a smile quivering at his thin lips.  
  
"Amusing, is it, Mr. Snape? Let us see how amusing you find it in detention."  
  
Lucius leapt to his feet. "Professor! You can't prove anything! You have no right!"  
  
She pointed her wand in the direction of the rogue snowballs, which immediately stopped and tumbled to the ground. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for undermining my authority. As for proving anything, we shall see about that. Follow me, gentlemen."  
  
Reluctantly, Snape rose and fell into step with Lucius with one final glance back at the Gryffindor boys now glaring openly and a bit triumphantly at the two. 'Go on and gloat, you idiots,' he thought. 'There's plenty more where that came from.'  
  
Lucius made an obscene gesture behind his back and Black bristled, taking a step forward. However, as he did so Severus moved his wand surreptitiously beneath his robes and a patch of ice appeared directly where Sirius' foot landed. He slipped, lost his balance, and fell down hard on the ground. Potter moved to help but stepped in the same ice patch and found himself sprawled on top of Sirius.  
  
"Bet he liked that a bit much, don't you think?" Severus whispered to his friend, who answered him with an approving sparkle of his eyes.  
  
McGonagall, noticing the incidence, turned to study the two Slytherins. However, as she could pin nothing on them, she turned once again and made her way into Hogwarts. "Be sure to keep up, gentlemen." She stressed the last word a bit more than was necessary.  
  
***  
  
Professor Mercio, Head of Slytherin, leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Boys will be boys, Headmaster. I'm sure it was nothing."  
  
McGonagall bristled. "I was a deliberate attempt on my students! Snowballs do not simply enchant themselves to track down individuals."  
  
Snape pressed his ear to the door beneath Lucius' head, who was also listening to the conversation going on inside the headmaster's office. "They've got nothing on us," the blonde boy whispered.  
  
The slow, steady voice of Albus Dumbledore floated to their ears after a pause. "Minerva, do you have any direct proof that the two young gentlemen enchanted the snowballs?"  
  
"No, Professor, but-"  
  
"But nothing, Minerva. Without proof, the boys are innocent. Though I would recommend to you, Serena, to keep a closer eye on your young Slytherins in the future."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." They heard the sounds of chairs scraping against the wood floor as Professor Mercio rose and the two scrambled back to their seat so as not to be caught eavesdropping. Serena winked at them surreptitiously as she entered the room. "Lucius, Severus, back to your rooms. Report to my office immediately after dinner so that we can discuss this... incident." Her mouth quirked up around the word ever so slightly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," they chorused, making their way quickly into the hall before McGonagall could manage to find something else they had done wrong.  
  
Out of hearing range, Severus nudged Lucius. "Why does she hate us?" he inquired, referring to McGonagall's personal vendetta against the two boys.  
  
Lucius sniffed loftily. "Because we're Slytherin. She knows that we're better than her ridiculous Gryffindors, and she hates it. She can't stand to be faced with the knowledge that Salazar was right about Muggles. They only dirty wizarding blood. And that's all Gryffindors are- a bunch of Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. Don't ever forget that, Severus."  
  
The boy nodded seriously. "I won't."  
  
The third year Slytherin growled low in this throat, tugging angrily at his blonde hair. "It's that damn Potter that I cannot stand. The only reason people even like him is because he plays Quiddich. And he's not even that decent... just lucky. I would love to just... knock him off his broom."  
  
Severus peered up thoughtfully at his friend. "Then why don't you? Don't tell me you're getting morals while my back is turned."  
  
The comment brought a laugh. "No need to worry about that. I made sure quite a while ago that I had no morals. Believe me, I checked." His lips curled up deliciously. "But you can't just go around shoving people to their deaths, Severus. Even Slytherins can't do that while under the eye of Dumbledore."  
  
He caught a strange look pass over his friend's thin face. It was as if innocence and evil were battling for Severus' affections. Lucius began to wonder if his own corruptness was beginning to rub off on the boy. By his next statement, was positive that it was. "True..." he said softly, thoughtfully, "but if the opportunity presented itself?"  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow. What did the boy have planned? He could never be sure, as it was next to impossible to read those emotionless black eyes. "Let's just say," he stated carefully, "that I never miss a good opportunity."  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Something in the Air

Chapter Three: Something in the Air  
  
Author's Note: Well, Storm, here ya go- what you were waiting for, you twisted, corrupted thing! And Kate, dear, I WILL corrupt you! Muahahaha.... er... I mean, what? *sigh* What happened to my innocence? ;-)  
  
***  
  
The months passed as they were accustomed to doing, bringing about Severus' first experience with the House Cup Tournament. Slytherin won, thanks to Lucius' and his team members' less than cordial playing tactics, sending all of the Slytherin population into an explosion of house spirit. One and all, from first years to seventh years, dressed all in green for days straight, and it was not uncommon to see green smoke shoot from a random wand in the distinct shape of a serpent. Professor Mercio even allowed Severus to brew her a potion that would turn her hair green for a week.  
  
Few others were so... pleased. Several Gryffindors had ended up in the hospital wing directly following the deciding game, including James Potter- though he sadly had no fatal injuries- and almost weren't allowed to attend the last feast of the year by order of Madam Pomfrey. Shame. No remonstration from the professors was enough to put the Slytherins out of sorts. They merely sneered triumphantly at any Gryffindor who thought gave them a dirty look. An obscene gesture was sometimes thrown in when professors weren't around.  
  
And now they were going home. For some reason, it had seemed to Lucius like their days at Hogwarts should have lasted much longer. He had suddenly grown accustomed to the school, to endless classes and overly lavish decorations and even to seeing Muggles every damn day. But most of all, he had grown used to Severus, used to sneaking into his dorm room every day to dump him from his bed before they both went on an early-morning excursion around the school.  
  
That was over now, for an entire summer.  
  
He was practically silent all during the train ride back to Platform 9 3/4. Severus gave up trying to talk to him and instead fell asleep on his shoulder, exhausted from the excitement of the day. Malfoy let his own head rest on top of Severus', his white-blonde hair mingling with black. But he couldn't sleep, so he contented himself with listening to his young friend's steady heartbeat and even breaths.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sat, as usual, across from them, finally asleep after stuffing themselves full of sweets. It was only then that Lucius allowed his hand to reach for the boy, trailing a long finger along the pale skin of his pointed chin. "I'll miss you, Severus," he said softly.  
  
He stirred briefly. "Miss you too," he mumbled in his sleep, turning slightly to tuck his head under Lucius' chin.  
  
Lucius eyes rolled up to the ceiling of the compartment at the movement. His stomach was twisting into tight knots and his mouth went suddenly dry. Great Merlin. A whole summer with no Severus? No more staying up all night silently poring over books in the library, pressed close together for warmth... no more elaborate schemes to hex Potter and his group without McGonagall noticing... What the hell was he going to do all summer to keep himself from purely going mad?  
  
***  
  
The next year, Lucius was waiting outside the Hogwarts Express for the young Snape to arrive, his blonde hair now even longer than it had been the year prior. He tapped his wand expectantly against his leg as his sharp eyes scanned the crowd until he found a familiar slim figure. Perhaps it was not as bone-thin as the year before, but it was a close call. "Severus!" he snapped. The boy's black eyes instantly found Lucius' and he began to make his way towards him.  
  
"'Lo, Lucius," he said, hefting his owl cage up on top of his other baggage. The grey bird inside fluttered indignantly at being jerked around so. "Hush, Javert," he told the thing, poking a finger into the cage to stroke his pet's feathers. The bird only snapped at him. "He's crabby," said Severus, sighing and taking on an ill-mannered look strangely similar to his bird's.  
  
"You're late," was the elder's only greeting. He snapped his fingers to grab Crabbe and Goyle's attention and gestured to Snape's things. Then he turned on his heel and stepped onto the train. With a soft grin, Severus followed, giving a slight nod in greeting to the two oafs carrying his things. He'd missed having Lucius order the boys around for him while he had been at home. It was good to be back.  
  
He noticed with some envy how the crowd inside the train seemed to simply part once they saw Lucius approaching. Snape had to squeeze his way through the mass of humanity to keep up with his friend. Thankfully, his too-thin form allowed him to slip past most everyone.  
  
Suddenly, he lost sight of his friend and paused, standing on tiptoe to look around for the familiar blonde hair. "In here," he heard Lucius growl, and a hand shot out from a doorway and grasped Snape's hand to drag him inside.  
  
Lucius gripped Severus' hand possessively. "Why were you late?" he snarled. He hadn't seen the younger Slytherin all summer, and had missed him desperately. "You kept me waiting." There was a strained quality to the young Malfoy's voice.  
  
Snape stared up at Lucius, squeezing his hand lightly in an attempt at calming him. "I'm sorry... my parents were nearly ready to not let me come and send me to Durmstrang."  
  
That answer was not what Lucius wanted to hear. The grip on Snape's hand tightened almost painfully. "No," he hissed. Severus regarded him calmly, waiting for the hot-tempered boy to return to normal, to realize that Snape had not going to Durmstrang but was returning to Hogwarts, with him.   
  
Snape had witnessed many such episodes last year, although... he glanced down at where their hands were locked in a sweaty grip, none had bee quite like this. And none had brought on the sudden heat that rose to his pale cheeks. Abruptly, Lucius dropped Snape's hand. "Forgive me. I've had a rough morning."  
  
There was no need to respond. There never was. So Severus merely took his customary seat next to Lucius and waited for the train ride to begin. But he couldn't help but notice that there had been something different in the way Lucius had looked at him.  
  
***  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was a bore, as usual. Severus drank deeply from his pumpkin juice, glaring across the room at the Gryffindor table. Why did they always seem so bloody happy? It simply wasn't natural. You'd think they'd been taught their lesson by last year's disgraceful Quiddich loss to Slytherin.  
  
A grin broke out over his face, something quite uncharacteristic for Severus Snape. Lucius noticed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Snape? Someone slip something in your pumpkin juice while you weren't looking?"  
  
The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Not exactly." He pulled his wand from his cloak and laid it on the table, carefully curling his fingers around it. He whispered a few words that Lucius couldn't catch, and a few seconds later, the goblets of pumpkin juice on the Gryffindor table began to overflow with a thick green liquid. The entire table leapt to their feet, the boys yelling and the girls squealing as the green stuff got on their clothing, staining it deep emerald.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Lucius raised his eyebrow amusedly, but Severus only shook his head. He noticed that the teachers had risen to see what was going on and tugged at Snape's sleeve. "That's our cue to leave."  
  
Amidst the confusion, the two Slytherins slunk towards the door. They'd almost made it out when McGonagall spotted them and squawked, "Mr. Snape! Mr. Malfoy! Get-"  
  
Lucius burst into laughter and his hand found Severus' as he dragged him from the Great Hall and down the corridors towards Slytherin Hall. His laughter was infectious, and Snape joined in as they fled the scene like convicts on the lam.  
  
Lucius' fingers instinctively entwined with Snape's and suddenly, their touch seemed electric. He slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall and staring hard at the younger boy. Snape met his gaze, searching those pale eyes for something, anything.   
  
Licking his dry lips, Lucius grabbed Snape by the shoulders and pushed him roughly into a wall, holding tightly to him.  
  
The section of the wall unexpectedly, for Snape anyway, gave way. He would have fallen backwards, had it not been for Lucius' arms around him. The passage allowed the two back into a hidden corridor. Once they were out of sight and the wall had moved back into place, Lucius pressed Snape up against the wall and stared at him, their faces almost touching. Without warning, Malfoy leaned forward and pressed his moistened lips to Severus'.  
  
Snape jerked slightly backwards at the touch and his head connected solidly with the wall behind him, causing him to groan lightly. But Lucius hardly noticed. His touch was hot and burning as he kissed his friend, pressing the smaller, weaker body harder against the wall. His hands reached to cling to Severus', desperately needing the soft feel of his skin.  
  
Slowly, Severus closed his eyes, giving in at last to the pleasurable feeling of Lucius' caresses. He opened his mouth to gasp as Malfoy bit lightly at his lower lip.  
  
"Lucius," he breathed, opening obsidian eyes to stare at his friend, searching his face. "What... I mean..." he shook his head, fighting to clear his muddled, confused thoughts. "Why?"  
  
Malfoy smiled slowly, his lips curving up at the corners in a way that suddenly made Severus feel unnaturally weak. He shrugged carelessly. "Something in the air, I suppose, Severus." He turned, towards the exit. "Come on, we've got to unpack."  
  
Wordlessly, the second year Slytherin followed dutifully. Strange, how he was noticing for the first time how nicely the elder boy's robes swished around him as he walked.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Aftermath

Chapter Four: Aftermath  
  
Author's Note: *grins* Suppose I rather shocked some of you with my last chapter. Well, that was rather my intention. I'm evil, am I not? Ah, wickedness is bliss.  
  
This chapter was really not supposed to be in existence. I was going to tie both boys' contemplation of the kiss into the chapter that would have been chapter four, but a comment Storm made got me thinking about delving deeper into Snape's psyche. And so this chapter was born.  
  
Confused yet? I am.  
  
***  
  
Night had fallen and Hogwarts lay sleeping. But two black eyes still peered brightly into the darkness. Sleep had eluded Severus Snape tonight. And little wonder. The twelve-year-old had much to think about.  
  
His mind swirled with twisted thoughts and tangled emotions, each bumping into each other and becoming more befuddled than they had been already. An enormous scream of frustration and pent-up emotion threatened to explode from his throat and break the perfect silence.  
  
He sat up in bad and threw the covers off of himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The contact of his bare feet with the freezing floor sufficed to shock his overwhelmed system and seemed to sort some of his thoughts into their proper place.  
  
Lucius had kissed him.  
  
Really, truly kissed him.  
  
Not just some innocent kiss shared by brothers upon parting, but a kiss raw with... well, he wasn't quite sure what. Until today, he'd never felt such things or even thought about feeling them. Somehow, it wasn't right.  
  
Then why had it felt so bloody good?  
  
He shook his head. He wouldn't dwell on that right now. Back to the basics. Go about this like... like a potion. He would evaluate everything like ingredients to be attributed to the kiss.  
  
It wasn't as if he were completely dull in the concept of kissing. He'd seen it been done by the older Hogwarts students as they snogged in the halls before class. Of course, then he'd thought it a disgusting pastime. After all, who would want to touch a girl in that way? Not that he'd ever thought about touching *anyone* in that way... but with girls, it was worse. Girls were... well... they were certainly nothing special. He didn't really see the appeal.  
  
On nights when he'd stayed up with Lucius last year in the third years' dorm, he'd heard the boys talking about their first kiss. Some had been kissed as first years even. Somehow, it had always ended up awkward and sloppy with a random girl they'd ended up being disgusted by the next day.  
  
That was one thing that Snape could be thankful of. His first kiss had been with his best friend. And best friends were forever, right? Kiss or not, he would certainly never hate Lucius.  
  
Right?  
  
He nodded firmly, answering his own question. Of course right.  
  
It was just a kiss, after all. It wasn't like it would change anything or make either of them different. It had been... impulsive, spur-of-the-moment. One of those things you did without even thinking about it. It surely wouldn't happen again. So there was no use dwelling on it.  
  
Then why couldn't he stop thinking about it?  
  
He flopped back into his pillows, his black hair splaying out on the pillowcase. He would just sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep would bring tomorrow, and tomorrow would bring a day where he wouldn't have to think about such things anymore.  
  
But when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Lucius.  
  
***  
  
When Lucius Malfoy entered the second years' dorm, he didn't move nearly as gracefully as he normally did, and there were darkening circles under his pale eyes. Instead of dumping Severus off of his bed as he usually did, he sat on the side and just stared at the sleeping boy.  
  
He slept on his back, one arm flung above his head, the other clutching his sheets. His mouth was slightly open and long black lashes fluttered over pale, smooth skin. Lucius wanted to slip beneath the covers with him, wrap his arms around his friend and join him in whatever happy dream he was having.  
  
But there were things to be discussed. So instead of bending to place a kiss on Severus' cheek, he touched the boy's shoulder. As if hardly asleep, his eyes flew open and he gazed up at Lucius. He noted the telltale signs of uneasy sleep in Snape's bloodshot eyes, one of the same signs he shared. "We need to talk," Malfoy told him, rising and heading toward the exit.  
  
Without bothering to change into his Hogwarts robes, Snape slid from his bed and followed silently. He had grown quite apt in mimicking the elder Slytherin's way of walking without so much as making a sound. He hurried to keep up with Lucius' much-longer strides as they took a side exit into a corridor Severus had never seen before. But he didn't dare ask where they were going.  
  
The corridor eventually opened into a small room, lit by a single torch on the wall. The glow cast strange shadows on Lucius' white-blonde hair and etched out the lines in his strong face. Snape watched him, fascinated. "We need to talk," he repeated. Snape could only nod. "If you want to forget about yesterday," he began, looking very much as if the words pained him, "you can. I won't ever speak of it again to you. But you forgetting it won't change the fact that it happened, Severus. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes," he managed.  
  
"I wanted it to happen, Severus. I did. And I would want it to happen again... but if you don't..." he trailed off, staring suddenly at the wall. The silence between them was palpable. Snape sunk to the floor, pressing his back against the firm bricks. Lucius dropped to his knees in front of him, taking one of his hands. "I don't know why I did it... but I don't think it was bad."  
  
Slowly, Snape shook his head. "No, it wasn't bad," he whispered, shivering suddenly.  
  
"Oh, Merlin... you're cold. Forgive me, I should have let you change... or at least put some shoes on. Bloody hell, Severus, you should know to speak up to me." He swung the robe off his shoulders and wrapped it around Snape's form.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled, staring very seriously at a crack in the ground. Lucius sat next to him, his eyes fixed upwards. Neither said a word, afraid of what the consequences would be. Finally, Severus made himself look at his friend. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly apart, breath flowing easily over them. He reached out and put his hand on Lucius' knee. "We could kiss again, I suppose."   
  
At the words, his eyes flew open and he turned to Snape as if in disbelief. "Are you certain, Severus? I don't want you to not want it."  
  
The younger one shrugged with a smile. "It couldn't hurt anything, could it?"  
  
Lucius shook his head, his grey eyes quite large. "Not a thing, Severus, not a thing."  
  
"Good." And so he leaned forward and very hesitatingly pressed his lips to Lucius'.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Late Night Excursions

Chapter Five: Late Night Excursions  
  
The bubbling mixture boiling in the cauldron gave off yellowish fumes, which rose through the air to circle around the sallow face bent over the concoction. Lucius watched him from the doorway, taking in his every moment, every precise stirring of the potion, every darting of his black-on-black eyes. His robe and grey sweater had been discarded due to the heat from the fire, each lying crumpled on the floor.   
  
Lucius' mouth went dry just looking at him, standing there with his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and half untucked from his pants and with small beads of sweat rolling, glistening, down his high forehead. He hadn't seen the fourteen-year-old all day, as sixth years rarely had the opportunities to associate with fourth years, and the separation had been damn near killing him.  
  
He couldn't quite understand what it was about the younger Slytherin that made him so... Merlin, he didn't even have words for it. Snape was unlike any other boy, and certainly unlike any of the girls he had chanced an experimental snog with.  
  
But out of all of them, Severus was the only one he really wanted. The only one who made him burn inside... ache, really. He ached. It was rather like a child whose stomach hurt... it would only content itself with the right sort of treat.  
  
And Severus, with his black eyes and moody ways, was just that.  
  
He crossed the length of the Potions classroom, wrapping his arms around Snape's waist and pressing his lips to the side of his mouth, fully expecting Snape to turn his head to indulge in another secret kiss.  
  
But he didn't. Instead, he pushed Lucius away. "G'off," he muttered, scowling darkly. "I'm trying to work."  
  
Like a boy refused the aforementioned treat, Lucius crossed his arms. "That'll all you ever do anymore... work."  
  
"More than I can say for some," he said under his breath.  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed, glinting slightly. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit, Sev."  
  
Silence. Then, "I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"What, Sev?"  
  
"Think it's cute, do you?"  
  
He leaned in again, his breath hot against Snape's flushed skin. "Very." His mouth caressed Snape's jawline and abruptly captured his bottom lip, sucking lightly on it. The moan that escaped Severus' mouth was evidence enough that the boy was no longer out-of-sorts with him. Sometimes, it was just too easy.  
  
Snape's mouth covered his, warm and wanting. Lucius heard the ladle that had been put to use stirring the potion now drop to the ground with a wooden clatter as Snape's arms came up around him, drawing him closer.  
  
He smelled of potions, an extremely arousing scent that made him suddenly light-headed. Lucius' long fingers entwined in Snape's hair, pulling his head back as his mouth traveled down his neck, sucking at the spot where neck met shoulder.  
  
"Merlin," Snape gasped, his hands sliding inside Lucius' robes, already trained to find their way through the layers of material to the waiting skin beneath. The raven-haired Slytherin had always been old for his years, but his familiarity with the sexual games they played made him seem even more advanced.  
  
Lucius' breath caught as Snape's deft fingers stroked a particularly receptive area of his body and he bit down suddenly on the boy's shoulder. He jerked only slightly. "Careful, Lucius."  
  
"Thought you liked it rough," he murmured silkily, pressing against Snape more insistently, taking charge of the situation. His cold eyes flickered up, sparkling with desire, and he reached up to begin to unbutton Severus' shirt.  
  
His hands left their exploring and grasped Lucius'. "Not here..." He glanced around the inside of the classroom, as if a professor would jump out at any moment. "We could get caught."  
  
Low laughter rumbled in Malfoy's throat. "Since when has that bothered you, Sev?" His hands tore free of Snape's and quickly slid under the shirt. "I always thought it made it more exciting." His mouth sought his lover's, but Snape pulled away.  
  
"Thought?" His black eyes narrowed. "We've kept our relationship to the dormitories and hidden rooms, Lucius." He blanched at the words, realizing his mistake far too late. "Unless you've been screwing others behind my back..."  
  
"Of course not." He forced a smile and played with a lock of Severus' hair. "Who else would I want?"  
  
Who else? Did he really want names? Snape knew there were plenty of others, both male and female, that Malfoy would both want and take, if the opportunity arose. But he said nothing as Lucius kissed him again, hard and convincing. There was little use arguing with that kiss. So he simply let himself melt into it and for the moment, his fears and suspicions were dissuaded.  
  
Perhaps there was no one else.  
  
***  
  
It was late when the boys woke and returned to the dormitories, still exhausted. Snape yawned widely, nearly tumbling into the doorpost on his way down the stairs. As he was about enter his dorm, Lucius caught him by the hand. "Come sleep with me."  
  
He blinked sleepily. "What?"  
  
"Come. With me. To bed. Great Merlin, Sev, are you really that tired?"  
  
Another yawn split his face. "Yes. And don't call me that."  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I could beat you at dueling... any day."  
  
"Sure." He tugged his hand. "Now, come on, before I fall asleep standing up." Silently, Snape followed as Lucius led him along the familiar path to the sixth years' dorm. The door opened on noiseless hinges, revealing four sleeping masses already under their covers and one bed still unoccupied. Lucius' bed, with the warm, smooth sheets, soft as silk against bare skin. He loved those sheets.  
  
Both boys stripped quickly down to their boxers and climbed beneath the covers, already shivering from the cold. Soon Snape found himself pressed back against the older boy's body, his own fitting perfectly with the other form. 'Like a puzzle,' he thought vaguely, mind clouded by exhaustion.   
  
Lucius' arm draped round his middle, pulling him closer. His breath was hot and pleasant against Severus' neck, and he had almost fallen asleep when he heard Lucius whisper, "My parents want me to join Him."  
  
Him? Who was Him? His tired mind searched for a name. Realization hit him harder than the cold draft had, and he was suddenly very much awake. Him was Voldemort.   
  
Lucius was joining.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Notes: This chapter was... odd. I don't know... I'm not sure of my characterizations, but I'm hoping they'll work themselves out once the idea for the story roots itself more firmly in my mind, which it's beginning to do. I dunno... what do you think? 


	6. Death Eaters and Gambling

Chapter Six: Death Eaters and Gambling  
  
"My parents want me to join Him."  
  
The words seemed to echo ominously in the darkened room, lengthening and contorting strangely. Severus wished to Merlin that Lucius would take them back. Those words complicated things. He rolled onto his back to stare up at the dark green material draped across the posters of the bed and didn't answer the other boy.  
  
The silence had become choking before Lucius finally spoke again, asking with a furrowed brow, "Haven't your parents talked to you yet?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "They don't talk much about Him... say I'm too young to understand." It was a lie. A damned lie. The truth was that his parents were too afraid to talk about Voldemort. They wanted out, or at least wanted to save Severus from the fate they had chosen. But he didn't tell Lucius that, didn't tell them that the Aurors were all but knocking at his parents' door. He just kept staring up.  
  
"Too young! Merlin, Sev, you're fourteen! They should already be preparing you for service! Mine have been talking about it for ages. I can't believe yours..."  
  
"Let's not talk about it, alright?"  
  
Not noticing Snape's snappish response, Lucius propped himself up on his elbow and pushed his long hair back with a hand. "No, Sev. We need to talk about it. Now." His tone was demanding, like when he told Crabbe and Goyle to steal the exam answers from the professors. Severus hated that tone. His face must have shone it, for Lucius' expression softened. "You've got to join, you know. What'll I do without you?"  
  
"Find someone else to screw, I would suppose."  
  
"But I don't want someone else." A smile quirked at his lips, ever the spoiled child who got what he wanted no matter what. Snape merely shrugged. "You have to join with me, Sev. It'll be fun. We'll be together then, you know. After all, when I graduate, we won't have... this..." He reached out to wrap a dark strand of Snape's hair around his pale finger. "I'll miss you horridly." He grinned, pressing a quick kiss on Severus' mouth. "Besides, everyone else is joining. Lestrange, Rosier, Avery..." He nudged his side. "Come on, Sev. Say you'll think about it."  
  
"Anything to get you to shut up, you git."  
  
Lucius smiled more broadly, clearly pleased with himself. "Wonderful! It'll be so much fun, won't it Sev? You and me as Death Eaters." He lay back on the pillows, curling his arm around Snape's bare stomach. His words seemed so final... 'you and me as Death Eaters.' The sentence made him physically shudder.  
  
Mistaking his apprehension for a chill, Lucius reached for the soft sheets and pulled them up around both of them before returning his arm to its comfortable position around Severus' middle. The blonde kissed his friend's cheek. "Night, Sev."  
  
"Night," he responded softly, resting his head against Lucius'. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. Surely his parents overexaggerated their fears. Voldemort wouldn't let any harm come to them, would he? They were his followers after all, he was supposed to protect them.  
  
Right?  
  
He tuned out his parents' worried, whispered conversations and instead focused on Lucius' confident words. It would be fun... they would be together... everything would be fine...  
  
***  
  
"Write your parents," Lucius urged him, sliding onto the bench next to him. It was a few weeks after their late night conversation, and school was almost over. "Ask them if you can come stay for the summer."  
  
Snape looked up at his friend. "With you?"  
  
"Of course, silly boy. Where'd you think you'd stay, with Black?"  
  
He made a face. "No."  
  
"So write them. We'll want to know so I can tell Mum. She loves guests. Goes all out to fix up the spare rooms." He grinned and lowered his voice. "But don't worry about that. You'll sleep in my room. The bed's too big, besides. I feel rather lost in it."  
  
Severus returned the smile. "I'll send Javert after breakfast." Excitedly, he hurried through the rest of his meal, accidentally spilling pumpkin juice on his robes. Spending the summer with Lucius was an unexpected and quite pleasant prospect. He hated vacations without his friend. "Meet you there?" he asked, rising and wiping the remains of his biscuit from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Go on, I'm almost done," Malfoy responded, waving him away. The fourth year walked briskly away, too pleased to notice Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew get up to follow him.  
  
He was halfway down the hall when he heard Black yell out, "Snape!"  
  
Whirling, he regarded them with a black glare. "What do you idiots want? I can't make potions to cure stupidity, if that's what you're looking for."  
  
"Aren't we the witty little Slytherin?" growled Black, advancing on him.  
  
"Easy, Siri," said James, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Actually, we were wondering if you were interested in a little... gamble."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, a habit he had adopted from Lucius. "On what, may I ask?"  
  
"Quiddich. We're betting twenty Galleons a piece that we beat Slytherin."  
  
An amused smile took possession of Severus' face. "With *your* Seeker this year? Doubtful. However, I'm quite willing to take your money, despite the fact that it's filthy with Gryffindor's taint. It's still money, after all."  
  
Sirius growled low in his throat, looking murderous. "You low-life scum, I should..."  
  
"Leave?" interrupted a new voice. The three Marauders turned to see Lucius striding towards them, his black wand clutched in his hand. "I can show you the door if you're too stupid to figure it out."  
  
Black and Potter hid their fear, if they had any, well, but Pettigrew was cringing against the stone wall, watching Malfoy warily. Black sneered. "Got a boyfriend, have you Snape?"  
  
Lucius turned to him. "Clever, Black. Think of that yourself or are you more stupidly inbred than we thought?" Sirius looked about to respond, but the sight of Lucius tapping his wand against his palm stopped any words from leaving his mouth. He stormed off, Peter scurrying behind him.   
  
James glanced at them, then at Snape. "Let us know if you're interested. We could use the spending money, you know."  
  
"I will."  
  
The two Slytherins watched them walk off. "What'd they want, Sev?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
He shrugged. "Some bet. They actually believe Gryffindor's gonna win the Quiddich Cup this year."  
  
"Bunch of wankers, that's what they are." Severus nodded his firm agreement. "You've got parchment for the letter?"  
  
"In my bag."  
  
"Good. Come on." They made their way to the Aviary and found Snape's bird perched in a corner. He opened a yellow eye as they approached. Lucius reached for him, but the bird jerked to life and snapped at him, nipping his finger. "Bloody hell!" he cried, jumping backwards. "What the hell is wrong with that thing?"  
  
Snape shrugged. "Doesn't like you, I suppose."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Another shrug. "He's particular."  
  
At this, a grin tugged at Lucius' mouth as he sucked on his bleeding finger. "Rather like his owner, don't you think?" Snape stuck his tongue out, a rather childish gesture, at Malfoy and finished writing his note.   
  
Giving a cold look at Lucius, Javert stuck out his leg as if showing his preference between the two boys, and allowed Severus to attach the parchment with a piece of string. Then, silently, he took flight, disappearing into the cloudy sky.  
  
"Think they'll let you stay?"  
  
He nodded absently, still thinking about the Aurors. His parents would want him as far away from home over the summer, most likely. Perhaps it was for the best that he would be safe with Lucius.  
  
Safe with Lucius... it seemed so... right. He reached over and squeezed Malfoy's hand briefly. "So when's the next Quiddich match?"  
  
"Thursday. We'll kick Gryffindor's asses."  
  
"You'd better. I'm going to have money riding on this, after all."  
  
"Oh dry up, Sev." Malfoy turned and strode out of the Aviary before glancing back to wink at Severus. "Coming to practice tonight?"  
  
He grinned. Lucius on a broom in Quiddich robes. He could think of nothing more arousing. "I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Severus shouldered his bag. Arithmancy was first today... just great.  
  
Sometimes, he wondered how he would make it through the day without Lucius. He sure as hell didn't want to find out.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
Notes: Finally got this chapter out... I was DETERMINED to finish it last night, and here it is, expressly for your enjoyment. And look, I furthered the plot and everything. Amazing, isn't it? For Storm love, since I'm separated from her for sooooooooo long. *grin* 


	7. Quidditch in the Morning, Death in the A...

Chapter Seven: Quidditch in the Morning, Death in the Afternoon  
  
There was always a buzz of excitement on the morning before a Quidditch match, especially between the two greatest rivals of the school- Slytherin and Gryffindor. Poisoned looks shot back and forth across the Great Hall all through breakfast, ceasing only with the arrival of the morning owl delivery.  
  
Severus looked around anxiously for Javert, but the dark owl was nowhere in sight. He sighed and returned to his oatmeal. Next to him, Lucius was silent, completely devoted to his tradition of reading "Seeker's Scripture," as he did before every single Quidditch match. He claimed that it helped him focus and perform better. Snape knew better than to object.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lucius closed the book with a slam that shook Snape out of his reverie and tucked it inside his robes. "Com'on, Sev, I've gotta change before the match."  
  
"'Kay." He pushed his bowl towards the middle of the table and rose with Lucius. They made their way through the halls before arriving in Lucius' dorm. It was empty, as it usually was at this time of day.  
  
Snape perched on the edge of the bed, watching as Lucius changed into his silver and green Quidditch robes. After pulling on his boots, he glanced up at Severus with a hurt look. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?"  
  
He didn't need much more encouragement than that, and was soon pressed against the older boy, kissing him firmly and deeply before pulling away. Lucius' hands reluctantly let go of the black locks as the younger boy moved away. "Luck, Lucius."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at Snape, who was smiling in that strange way he had. Sometimes, he was never quite sure what the boy was thinking. And he had yet to decide whether or not he liked that. "Thanks." He pulled his shoulder-length blonde hair back into a ponytail, looking in the mirror at Severus. It was... arousing how Severus looked at him, like he couldn't get enough of what he was seeing, like he was memorizing the curves of his body in case he never got the chance again.  
  
Lucius liked it, liked knowing that Severus nearly idolized him, needed him, wanted him... loved him. It gave him almost a power over the boy.   
  
Not that he wanted to exert any power over Severus... but still, it was there. Faintly, vaguely... but definitely there.  
  
He turned abruptly, with a swish of his ponytail, and headed out of the room, beckoning for Snape to follow him. And, like always, he did. Sometimes Lucius wondered if Snape would follow him to the very pits of hell, if he was promised a kiss once he got there.  
  
And sometimes, Severus wondered the same thing.  
  
***  
  
The stands were absolutely packed. The other Slytherins jostled Snape, as he was still one of the smaller boys in their house despite his gaining height, aside as they fought for the best seats. But all he need do was pull out his wand for the other boys to give way and allow him the choice seat.  
  
With a whistle-shriek, the game started. Every time he watched, he longed to be a part of it, to be flying up there, caught up in the action and suspense and frustration and pure adrenaline. He wondered, wanted to know, if playing Quidditch gave the sort of rush that making love to Lucius did.  
  
According to the blonde Slytherin, it did. Or, even if he hadn't said it in so many words, he made it rather apparent that it did. Next to Severus, Quidditch was Lucius' greatest passion. The boy seemed meant to fly, made for the skies. As graceful and powerful as he seemed on the ground, it was all magnified once he mounted a broom.  
  
And the skies loved him as much as Severus did. The winds played with flyaway strands of white-gold hair that escaped the clutches of the ponytail, and the clouds blended with his pale gray eyes, making him seem not-quite-real.  
  
But Snape was not made for Quidditch, as Lucius was, at least, not at this point in his life. He was all arms and legs and far too clumsy on a broom to keep up with the fast pace. Besides, in all of the games that he had watched, he had picked up hardly a thing about how to play the sport.  
  
His attention was consumed by Lucius.  
  
True, he knew everything one could possibly know about the Seeker's position, if just to coach Lucius, but outside of that, he knew next to nothing about technique, fouls, or form.  
  
But Merlin, he loved to watch Lucius fly.  
  
He focused his Omnioculars on Lucius' form, drifting above the others. He could just make out the pale eyes darting about for signs of the Snitch. Nearby, the Gryffindor Seeker, a seventh year boy by the name of Longbottom, kept close watch, waiting to tail Lucius whenever he sighted the Snitch.  
  
Snape snorted. It figured. The Gryffindors didn't even have a decent Seeker this year... one that could actually find the Snitch on his own. Not that it mattered. No Seeker Hogwarts currently had could match Lucius.  
  
Applause erupted from everywhere except the Slytherin stands as Potter scored another point, and several Gryffindors shot triumphant glances at their rivals. Snape knew it didn't matter. The Slytherin team could keep up enough until Lucius caught the Snitch and ended the game. Minor victories were unimportant.  
  
True to theory, Lestrange soon took possession of the Quaffle and promptly scored. Besides the Slytherins' thunderous applause, a few of the professors politely applauded. That was when Severus noticed that Professor Mercio was not seated in her usual spot. Strange... she never missed a game.  
  
"Severus."  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Professor Mercio standing in the aisle, beckoning him over. Standing with a last reluctant look towards Lucius' floating form, he crawled over the dozens of knees to stand with her. She looked down her nose at him. "Come with me, please, Severus."  
  
As he followed her down the stands, he quickly went through anything that he had done recently that could have gotten him in trouble. Strangely enough, he couldn't come up with a single thing... save for the bet with Black and Potter. Perhaps gambling was against school rules. He wasn't quite sure, seeing as how he'd never actually opened the rulebook.  
  
They kept walking away from the Quidditch pitch, so that the git of an announcer, a Hufflepuff named Lockhart, could be heard describing the play. "Lestrange scores again, sadly enough for the valiant Gryffindors, who have gallantly fought their way into second place for the House Cup."  
  
'Shut the hell up,' he thought, glaring back at the pitch, 'and get on with it.'  
  
"That'll show them! Potter scores, completely baffling the Slytherin Seeker with his superb flying skills, which quite nearly equal my own graceful..."  
  
"In your dreams," he muttered darkly, making a mental note to curse Lockhart's hair so that the next time he touched it with a comb, it would fall out.  
  
"... nearly misses taking off Raley's head, I personally believe that to be a foul, in my very humble... Great Merlin, Malfoy's spotted the Snitch!"  
  
At the words, Snape craned his neck around in time to see a streak of green and silver diving down through the crowd of other players, a scarlet blur a bit behind him. But as it became evident that Mercio was not waiting for him to watch, he kept walking, glancing behind him every so often to check the progress of Lucius' erratic flight.  
  
But soon even Lockhart's annoying ramble was drowned out by the distance. With a sigh, he fell into step behind the Slytherin Head of House, who was walking determinedly, her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
She said not a word as they twisted their way through the changing Hogwarts corridors, finally arriving at her office. With a flick of her wand, she summoned a kettle from the corner of the room and poured herself a cup of gently steaming tea. She glanced up at Severus, who stood by the door. "Come in, please, and shut the door." He did so, settling into a deeply cushioned seat in front of her desk. "Tea?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
One of her eyebrows arched. "It is rather impolite to decline what is offered you, Severus." She sent a full cup through the air towards him, and he took it, graciously taking a sip. "That's more like it." Seating herself behind the desk, she stared at him with a disconcerting gaze. "You're a fairly bright boy, if what I hear is true... especially in the refined art of Potions. Blessed are those who develop aptitude in such an area. Unfortunately, I cannot count myself among those." She paused to take a drink. "But we all must serve with the talents we have, I suppose."  
  
After contemplating her own statement, she returned her focus to him. "I suppose Lucius has spoken to you."  
  
His brow furrowed. "About... what, Professor?"  
  
"About your duty as a pureblood, and especially your honor as a Snape."  
  
Dark eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "D'you mean... Him?"  
  
"Precisely. I have not had the opportunity, until now, to safely speak to you, but I assumed that Lucius would have, seeing as how you two are so..." her lip curved suggestively, "close."  
  
He nodded once. "He has, but only recently."  
  
Her hand waved through the air dismissively. "Very well. As long as the subject has been mentioned to you. We could greatly use your skills, Severus, you do understand that, don't you? You would be a great asset. He would deeply appreciate it."  
  
Again, the nod. What else could he say? The information swirled round his head. Mercio was a Death Eater. His skills were needed... wanted... as soon as possible... Lucius was to become a Death Eater... Lucius... he couldn't lose Lucius.  
  
He stood, still holding the nearly-untouched cup of tea. "Is that all, Professor? Luc... they will be expecting me back in the Commons."  
  
"It can wait, Severus. Sit." Her voice had changed somehow... she was not someone to be messed with, and yet there was a slight something there... pity, perhaps? Why?  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Obediently, he sat back down, more tensely than before. There was something wrong... something was not right. She kept glancing at letter that lay open in front of her.  
  
Her eyes remained on the letter as she spoke now. "I'm afraid that I have some... news."  
  
Those seven words were the last words Severus would hear before he entered into a new stage of life... a part of his existence defined by hatred and envisioned by anger.  
  
***  
  
Lucius clinked his mug of smuggled butterbeer against Lestrange's before draining the last of the drink. "Good game, Marius, don't you agree?"  
  
"Definitely, Malfoy. We kicked their arses."  
  
He laughed, the sound cold and clear in the emptying Common Room. "We always do." His eyes slightly out of focus, he glanced around the room. "Now where the hell is Snape, eh? Never around when you look, always there when you don't."  
  
Lestrange got a wicked look on his face. "And when aren't you looking for that greasy little kid, huh?"  
  
Lucius' eyes glinted dangerously. "You implying something, Lestrange?"  
  
"And what if I am? What're you going to do about it?"  
  
In seconds, Lucius had Marius pinned to the wall. "I could kill you in a heartbeat."  
  
Lestrange raised his hands in surrender. "Whoah, Lucius... I was just asking a question... jeez..."  
  
Malfoy released the handfuls of green robes he had been clutching and backed off. "Sorry," he growled, turning to stalk out of the room, horribly aware that his pale cheeks had taken of a definite tinge.  
  
***  
  
Dammit, where was that bloody git? He'd searched almost every side-corridor and hidden nook that he knew of to find Snape, but had not yet succeeded. There were only so many places that he could hide.  
  
But that wasn't the problem. The problem was WHY the hell he was hiding. He had been at the game, he know he had been. But afterwards... not there. He passed Rosier in one of the halls, snogging with his girlfriend. "Evan... seen Severus?"  
  
The fifth year looked up. "Mercio called him away from the game... haven't seen him since."  
  
"Not that you've been looking," Malfoy muttered as Evan returned to the breathless girl pressed against the wall. Mercio, eh? Well then, he'd try there. What did he have to lose?  
  
As he raised his hand to knock on the Professor's door, it opened, revealing Serena Mercio herself. She looked solemnly down her nose at him. "I was wondering when you'd get around to arriving."  
  
"Sorry, I..."  
  
She held up a hand to cut him off and turned around to kneel by the chair in front of her desk. In it sat a shivering, pale-faced boy whose trembling hands held a tea cup, the contents of which were now spilled all over the chair and ground. With a quick spell, the spilt tea was cleaned up. Mercio took the cup from the boy and set it on her desk. She took his shaking hands in hers and kissed the top of the black head, stroking the pale, tear-stained face with a long finger.  
  
Then she rose and turned to Lucius. "You may use my office. It's safe from any... prying." She smiled softly. "But I do ask that any mess you two make you clean up once you're done." She turned back to the boy on the chair. "You are freely excused from all classes until you're ready, Severus."  
  
Lucius blinked. Severus? That trembling, teary boy was Severus?  
  
Before he could ask anything, Mercio had left the room and closed the door behind her. For a moment, he just stared at Snape, who seemed to hardly acknowledge his presence.  
  
Finally, he forced himself to move closer to that chair. He perched on the arm, looking down at Snape, who still refused to look up at him. "Sev?" he whispered. "What is it?"  
  
He shook his head jerkily and held up his hand. In it was clutched a crumpled letter. Gently, Lucius pried the paper from his fingers and opened it. What he saw explained everything. "Headmaster Dumbledore," it read in hurried script, "We greatly regret to inform you that the parents of Severus S. Snape were killed during a struggle with Ministry Aurors yesterday afternoon. Investigations are underway. Severus may remain at school for the remaining term, but upon its completion, he must be relocated to an orphanage, unless otherwise provided for.  
  
Regretfully,  
Patrick R. Reyden,  
Minister of Magic"  
  
Lucius dropped to his knees in front of the chair, his elbows on either side of Snape's legs. "Oh Sev... oh Merlin..."  
  
Severus slid out of the chair onto Lucius' lap, his shaking becoming worse and worse by the moment. "They're dead... dead, Lucius." Dead... he would never see them again, never argue with them, never go home to them for the summer. Dead.  
  
Lucius was still staring at the letter. Killed in a fight with Aurors... murdered by the self-righteous bastards was more like it. "Damn them," he whispered.  
  
Snape was now trembling violently. "Hate them... hate... I... I want to kill them... hate them... Lucius... Merlin... Mum...."  
  
Lucius wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, who now seemed so much smaller than before, and kissed the top of his head. "I know, Sev... I know."  
  
"I want to kill them."  
  
"You will."  
  
Severus glanced up at the words, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I will?"  
  
He nodded firmly. "You will." Releasing the boy for a moment, he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a fresh black brand- a skull with a snake for a tongue. His eyes met Snape's. "We will."  
  
His hand reached out and fingered the Dark Mark in slight amazement. Lucius *had* joined after all. And now it was his turn. He would become a Death Eater, would kill every damned Auror he could... he would do it. He swore he would.  
  
He clutched Lucius hand tightly and gave him a firm nod to let him know that his mind was made up. Malfoy smiled slowly, gently, and bent to kiss Snape. The younger boy took comfort in that kiss, found companionship and passion there.  
  
Slowly, Lucius slid Snape from his lap, gradually laying him back until he was flat against the floor. With a graceful finger, he brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed him again, deeper this time. His other hand began to undo the buttons on Snape's shirt, exposing warm, smooth skin.  
  
Severus clung to his friend desperately, hooking a leg around his waist. His black eyes were large as they looked up, piercing Lucius, needing him. The blonde leaned down close to Snape, his hot breath washing over him. "I'll take care of you, Sev."  
  
He swallowed hard, his grip on Lucius' robes tightening as his own fell away from him under his lover's adept touch. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise," he whispered back, sealing the oath with another kiss, one that left them both breathless. Tomorrow Snape would become one of Voldemort's own, but until then, he could still belong just to Lucius for one more night.  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Author's Note: For a while there, I thought that this was going to be the chapter that never ended. But nine pages later, it did. I was really not expecting the news about Severus' parents... it just sortof... happened.  
  
Thanks ZILLIONS to Nita for coming up with the name Marius. I owe her lots of TMOAL, and on the double!  
  
But first, I have to go study for Physics and English finals. Meep! 


	8. Anything Goes

Chapter Eight: Anything Goes  
  
The weekend came with shuddering swiftness, swirled with futile memories, hot tears, and illicit moments with Lucius. For Severus, he was about to take the first step down the same road so many others had taken in the service of Voldemort. He wondered vaguely where his road would end.  
  
But the end didn't matter any more. All that mattered was that he would not be alone as he walked. Lucius would be there. Each step they took would be matched in rhythm and stride. It was a comforting thought to a young boy faced with a dark destiny.  
  
Once the final class was ended, Lucius and Severus slipped off to the edge of Hogwarts grounds to Apparate to the Malfoy Manor, where the ceremony was to take place. The younger boy gripped his friend's hand tightly, his palm turning sweaty. Lucius squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just... nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't be scared," whispered Lucius. "It'll only hurt for a bit. And I'll kiss it better for you later." He grinned. "Alright?"  
  
He managed a weak smile. "Alright."  
  
Together, they Apparated away, appearing moments later at the entryway inside Malfoy Manor. Severus stared around in awe. He had never been to Lucius' house, save for the former offer of spending the summer with him. It was, in a word, huge. His own family home had been quite grand, but even that was nothing compared to the grandeur of this place. No wonder Voldemort chose to hold meetings here... it was perhaps the most lavish and sizable building around, next to Hogwarts.  
  
His mouth dropped open slightly at the six massive chandeliers that hung overhead, lighting the way down the entryway. Lucius, half-laughing at his friend, tugged on his hand. "Come on, Sev. We don't want to be late. He hates that." Though the little Snape seemed so old most of the time, there were still moments where his youthful innocence shone through, reminding Lucius that he was still just a boy, barely into his teens.  
  
He didn't like the reminder and abruptly dropped Snape's hand, striding away ahead of him. "Lucius..."  
  
"I said to hurry up," he snapped, his outer cloak billowing out behind him. His long legs gave him a quick, even gait, one that Snape's clumsy, hurrying limbs could not hope to match. He watched Lucius with envy, wondering if he would ever move so swiftly and silently. He bit his lip in frustration and tried to keep up without protest.  
  
Lucius wound the way through the house, descending several flights of stairs until coming to what must be the very heart and bowels of the manor. The floor and walls were solid stone and lit with flickering torches that allowed him to see the firelight glinting faintly off of Lucius' blonde hair.  
  
His hands clasped behind him, he stopped at the door he had reached and turned an impatient face towards Severus. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Snape swallowed and slowed to a stop next to the boy. "Sorry..."  
  
"I don't want your excuses, Severus. You can't be some child at play here. This is serious. Voldemort won't put up with you the way I do." Snape didn't know what to say. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think he had. Perhaps he should apologize, just in case.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It didn't work. Lucius' cold eyes hardened even more. "You're sorry? What do you think that will do for you, silly boy? Nothing, I'll tell you that right now. I can't just protect you forever, you know. You've got to grow up, and fast, or you might as well just turn around and go back to Hogwarts right now."  
  
If Snape would have been the emotional type, he might have allowed himself to cry. But he wasn't, and so he stepped forward, desperately close to Lucius, and glared back up at him. "Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
The cold exterior fell and Lucius sighed. "Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not." Overly confidant words for a boy whose insides felt like they were twisted beyond recognition. But his eyes betrayed nothing, even to Malfoy's fierce perusal.  
  
He opened the door, and whispered, "I'll be out here waiting." Those words almost caused Snape to stop. Waiting? He wouldn't go in with him to face Voldemort? Wouldn't be there when he received his mark, wouldn't be there to watch with silent support in his grey eyes? "It'll be okay," he said again, reaching down to briefly squeeze Severus' hand. "It will."  
  
And so, alone and nearly petrified with apprehension, Snape stepped into the room to face the Dark Lord and his strong Inner Circle of followers.  
  
"Young Master Snape," crooned a voice near the front of the room. Snape glanced at him. Tall, dark-haired, slim, robed in flowing cloaks. His long fingers turned a smooth, dark wand over and over, restlessly. "Right on time, I see." He turned, revealing for the first time his face. He was in his thirties, perhaps. He was handsome and knew it as well, with chiseled features and sharp green eyes. But the eyes betrayed his outward appearance. His eyes were pure evil, longing for power by any means possible. "Your young friend told us that you would be coming. We've been anxious to see you, seeing as how we shall become your new family."  
  
For the first time, Snape's eyes pulled away from the Dark Lord and focused instead on the rest of those gathered. There were perhaps twenty to thirty Death Eaters in the room, each void of identity, due to the concealing robes and white masks they wore. He wondered who was among them... Lucius' parents, surely. He didn't know of any others in the Inner Circle.  
  
"So curious to meet your new parents, Severus?" asked Voldemort's chuckling voice. "You will, eventually. But we must be secretive, mustn't we? Wouldn't want to expose all our secrets before we're ready." He laughed again, a rolling, confident sound. He crooked a finger at Snape. "Come closer, my boy. Don't worry, I don't bite hard. Besides, I'm quite certain that you still bear several of Lucius' marks from your last joining."  
  
Snape's head snapped up at this. The laugh came again, more delighted this time.  
  
"Oh yes, I know of your secret affairs. If you thought you could hide that from me, well... you've got quite a bit of learning to do. I have eyes..." He raised his arms, his broad palms facing up, and gestured around him. "Everywhere." The Dark Lord turned a favorable smile to the young boy. "Now come here and let's not drag this on any more than necessary, shall we?"  
  
"No, my Lord," he breathed, his legs carrying him, seemingly of their own accord, towards the front of the large room.  
  
"Remove your shirt." He suddenly found a rather tall Death Eater standing behind him, sliding him out of his cloak and waiting for him to continue. Mechanically, his fingers obeyed the order, fumblingly undoing the row of buttons before easing out of the material. The Death Eater took the garment from him and backed away to his (or her?) own spot in the circle.  
  
Though still half-dressed, he felt naked in front of them, vulnerable. With his black robes at least, he had at least felt some semblance of blending in, but now his pale skin set him apart from the blackness... singled him out, targeted him for attack. Nervously, he reached up to tuck the long strands of his hair behind his ears.  
  
When Voldemort turned to face him again, he had drawn his hood over his head, concealing most of his face. But Snape could still see those glittering green eyes, scheming and plotting. "Severus Snape," he said, his voice ominous, like a storm cloud on the horizon. "Have you come before us, and more importantly, before me of your own accord?"  
  
"Yes." His voice was barely a whisper, yet it seemed to echo against the walls.  
  
"And do you intend to serve me loyally until death itself takes you from my side, on punishment of extreme pain and ultimate death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you swear to preserve the secrets and identities of your fellow disciples of the Cause, on pain of suffering greater than you have ever known?"  
  
He whet his lips with an equally dry tongue, and still could barely get the syllable past his throat. "... yes..."  
  
"Then kneel to your Lord and Master and extend to me your left arm." He did so, trying desperately to control his trembling. Voldemort grasped Snape's wrist with uncanny strength, holding the limb firm as he gripped his wand in his other hand. "I feel I should warn you, young Snape, that if you have indeed answered all three questions quite truthfully, the process should go as planned. However, if you have not..." he tilted his head, an evil smirk tugging at his mouth, "then this is going to hurt like hell." Without further warning, he brought his hand down and pressed the wand tip to Snape's forearm.  
  
Lucius, who had been watching from the barely-open door, cringed as every muscle in Severus' body seemed to go into immediate spasm. But Snape didn't cry out, though unwanted tears streamed down his face as the Mark burned its way mercilessly onto his skin. His body shook from the unrelenting pain, but Voldemort never released his hold on his wrist. Lucius couldn't watch any longer. He backed into a corner and wrapped his arms around his knees. Perhaps it had been a mistake to bring Severus... perhaps his father was wrong... he was still just a boy... not strong enough for the Lord.  
  
Snape found his eyes locked with Voldemort's, his black ones wide and pained, the green ones mocking and cruel as the wand dug savagely into pale skin. A moment later, it was over. Voldemort released his hold and straightened, leering down at Snape's shaking form. The boy braced himself on his right arm, determined to not let his body sag to the ground. He would not fall.  
  
"Well," crooned Voldemort. "It went according to plan after all. Very good." He pushed back his hood and turned to the Death Eater closest to him. "Chloris, would you tell your young son that he can cease eavesdropping from the door and join us?" Before his mother could speak, the door had opened fully and Lucius entered, his gaze fastened on the shuddering figure of Snape. "Lucius... fetch him his robe and mask."   
  
Wordlessly, the young Malfoy obeyed, kneeling next to Snape to place the white mask over his face. Black eyes stared up at him, but he couldn't read the expression. He draped the black robe over Severus' shoulders. "Can you stand?" he whispered, and received a slight nod in answer. The two rose to their feet together, Snape keeping a hand on Lucius arm for balance. His center seemed distorted and with every step he felt as if the world was rocking beneath his feet.  
  
Voldemort waited until the two boys had joined the circle before glancing around with a bored expression. "Get out of my sight, all of you," he growled. The Death Eaters formed a line in front of the Dark Lord to bid him farewell. Each in turn would drop to their knees and kiss the hem of his robes before crawling away and Apparating with a 'pop.'  
  
One of them had barely reached out to touch his clothing when his foot struck out, dealing a sharp blow to the prone form and sending it rolling away. "You have been far too long in fulfilling my wishes, Rosier. Delay any longer and I may find other ways of punishing you."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," rasped the quavering voice before he too disappeared.  
  
Chloris Malfoy was the last to kiss his robes. As she stood, he spoke to her. "Where is your husband tonight?"  
  
"Working, my Lord."  
  
"Our work?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Good, good. Now listen to me. I want you to take the young Snape into your home. He has much to learn, you are aware?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius has told us." She glanced at Severus, who was staring intently at them. "We will arrange to have your things sent here." He nodded slowly, his head still throbbing. "Anything else, my Lord?"  
  
"Yes... but the children must leave us." Lucius stepped forward and dropped to the ground as the others had, pressing his lips to the dark fabric in a servile gesture of respect. Snape did the same before following after his friend. He glanced behind him as they went out the door. Voldemort and Chloris stood close together, but even still the Dark Lord's words drifted to Snape's ears with frightful clarity. "Lucius," he said in his soft, dangerous voice, "must take a bride..."  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, in Lucius' bed, Snape lay staring at the ceiling, going over again in his head what he had heard. The blonde turned, wrapping his arm across Severus' pale stomach. "Still hurt?"  
  
"What?" he asked, distracted.  
  
"The Mark? Does it still hurt?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
Lucius propped himself up on his elbow. "What's wrong, then?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
He flopped back against the pillows with a sigh. "Don't think, Sev. I can't sleep when you think."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"You're the ridiculous one." He poked Severus gently in the side. "Just go to sleep." He pulled Severus closer, resting his pale head next to the dark one. "Isn't it great?" he whispered, his voice purring through the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll be staying. Not just for the summer either. For forever."  
  
Forever. How long was forever? Until Lucius tired of the sulking Snape and oh-so-politely asked him to leave? Or maybe until Lucius and his blushing bride took over Malfoy Manor and had a drove of little blonde-haired brats running around underfoot? Then would forever be over?  
  
"Isn't it great, Sev?" he prodded, punctuating his question with a yawn.  
  
Snape closed his eyes, trying to ignore the steady burning on his forearm. "Just great."  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT 


	9. Summer Nights

Chapter Nine: Summer Nights  
  
Severus had never really looked forward to summers before this one. They had been full of loneliness and stifled fear, for the most part, and insane boredom for the other part. But he had neither to worry about this year. His days (and nights) would be spent with Lucius, and he had nothing to fear anymore. He was a Death Eater now. Didn't that count for something?  
  
The thought of Lucius marrying had drifted to the back of his mind, put aside to worry about a different day along with other childhood fears. Surely he wouldn't marry for years. Lucius was not even seventeen yet. Marriage was for adults, not children. And, to Snape, they were both still children.   
  
As he stood once again in the entrance to Malfoy Manor, the anxiety of previous nights was gone, at least for the time being. To the young, past trauma is like a mere nightmare, terrifying but short-lived. Severus thought himself awake now, free from the dark dreams. For now, he was with Lucius, who was holding his hand as Chloris Malfoy swept towards them. He was with Lucius. And that was enough.  
  
"Hello, darlings," crooned the half-Veela woman, brushing aside the house-elves who were bringing in the boys' belongings. "How was the trainride?"  
  
"Long and crowded," stated Lucius in a bored monotone, dropping Severus' hand as his mother gathered him into a hug. He bore it dutifully for a moment, but when she tried to kiss his cheek, he pushed her away, his blonde head held high with Malfoy pride. "Mother," he chastised.  
  
She gave him a wan smile and stroked his hair, now just past his shoulders. For the most part now, he kept it pulled into a ponytail, claiming that it 'got in the way.' But he knew that Severus loved it long too much for him to allow it to be cut off. Now it hung loosely, as Snape had tugged the tie from it earlier on the ride home from his convenient perch on Lucius' lap.  
  
Chloris lifted Lucius chin to look down at him. "I've missed you." The boy shook off her caress and started for the stairs, waiting at the bottom for Severus. But she had already wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the younger boy. Snape did not struggle against the embrace, as Lucius had done. To him, it seemed warm and inviting, like a welcome home after a long absence. Chloris straightened after a moment. "We are all so glad to have you here, Severus. I hope that you will make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you," he responded before hurrying after the impatient Malfoy boy, who was tapping his foot against the bottom step.  
  
The part-Veela woman watched as the two boys hurried up the stairs, as their hands brushed against each others' and as their fingers entangled. A hint of a smile flickered across her face. She could remember being young and in love, in the days where the touch of a hand caused a flush to break across her nearly bloodless cheeks, where a whisper had been deliciously tantalizing.  
  
Those had been the days before she had joined, before power had become more seducing than kisses, before blood flowed more freely than champagne, before the Brand on her arm became more binding than the band on her finger.  
  
She gazed after the two retreating figures, her pale eyes lingering longer on the young Snape. She wondered which had seduced the boy into joining... the power or her own son. And she wondered which held the greater control over him.  
  
She wondered...  
  
***  
  
Severus stood at the entrance to his room. "My room," he spoke aloud, whisper-soft, letting the words roll over his tongue in an attempt to become accustomed to the sound and the idea.   
  
To speak quite plainly, it was nothing like his old room, which he had decorated... or, undecorated, as the case had been... after his own tastes. The walls had been stripped bare of portraits and wall hangings down to the naked stone. The centuries-old tapestry that had hung above his bed had been deposited in the hallway for the house-elves to deal with. A bed and dresser had been the only major furnishings in his room, save for a few tables that contained school things and the slim possessions he had owned.  
  
It had been nothing like... this.  
  
He worked hard to keep his nose from wrinkling at the elaborately and, in his mind, distastefully, decorated room. The Malfoys were quite rich, it was easy to say. It was even easier to say that they loved to display their riches high standing in the ornamentation of their home.  
  
The room was practically drowning in green. Slytherin green, naturally. It draped in folds of rich fabric around the edges of the ceiling and hung heavily from the banisters of his curtained bed. The plush carpet beneath the over-large, black wood bed was, predictably, green, with fringes of silver. An impressive-sized chiffonier stood stolidly against one side of the room, facing a low, green-cushioned couch on the other.  
  
Antique paintings dwelled on the walls and, the one thing reminiscent of Severus' former room, a tapestry hung above his bed. It was of the ancient sign of continuity, a serpent swallowing its own tail. A phrase in Latin was stitched into the piece, something he was unable to translate from his brief knowledge of the language.  
  
Candelabras courted the stone around the room, their light flickering gold against green. But apparently, their illumination had not been enough, as a silver chandelier hung from the high ceiling.  
  
He shook his head and released a sigh. This would take a bit of getting used to.  
  
His suitcases stood against the wall. Three suitcases were there... three suitcases that held all he had cared to take away with him from Snape Manor. The items within had not even been magically shrunk to fit.  
  
Three suitcases. That was his life contained.  
  
He reached for the first one and laid it on the bed, his feet sinking into the thick rug with his weight. Slowly, he began to unpack.  
  
***  
  
He needn't have worried about his lack of belongings. The Malfoys seemed to have thought to provide him with all he could possibly need, and more. The chiffonier had been already filled with robes that bore a double 'S' on the breast and with fitted trousers and more shirts than he had ever cared to own.   
  
He shook his head in slight amusement. Though he had always had more than enough gold, he had seldom felt the desire to spend it, unless it was on texts. One of the three suitcases had been filled with nothing but books, all of which were now placed carefully in the bookcase near the bed.  
  
After stripping his clothes and laying them over the back of the chair at the desk, he climbed into the bed, leaving one side of the curtains open... the side that provided a view towards the door. "Diminuendo," he spoke aloud, and at the command, the lights dimmed dramatically, to where all but the faintest light was extinguished.  
  
Then he closed his eyes and curled beneath the covers, his black hair scattered across emerald pillows.  
  
Right as expected, his door swung open not two minutes later to reveal a blonde head. "Sev?" The whisper floated to his ears, and he fought the urge to smile. Lucius stepped further into the room and made his way to the bed. "Sev."  
  
He made no response to the inquiries and pretended to go on sleeping, his breathing deep and even. Lucius let out a frustrated sigh and climbed onto the bed. "Merlin, Snape, I know you're not this deep of a sleeper. Come off it."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He growled and fiercely pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones of the boy, and then let out a surprised gasp as Snape's arms came up around him, crushing the two bodies together. Severus' tongue darted out to tangle in Lucius' mouth, and the elder responded with his own desire as soon as he had recovered from the shock.  
  
Needless to say, it did not take Malfoy long to recover, as he soon had Snape pinned down against the bed, his weight pushing Snape into the mattress. He kissed him hard, biting his lower lip as his hands slid up beneath Severus' stomach, running over sinewy muscles and soft skin.  
  
Snape reached over to draw the curtain closed around his bed, but Lucius caught his hand and pulled it back. He broke away from the kiss, licking his reddened lips. "Come to my room, Sev."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because I told you to." He pressed another long, hungry kiss to Snape's mouth before sliding from the bed. "Come on. I've got silk sheets, besides."  
  
"Nice line, Malfoy."  
  
Lucius paused at the doorway to his room and glanced back at his friend. "It got you, didn't it?" And with that he disappeared inside, leaving Severus to stare after him.  
  
***  
  
The summer passed quickly, it seemed, especially for the two Slytherin boys who shared a bed on all but the muggiest of nights. On those nights they came to a truce and spent the night alone, bodies naked and devoid of sheets, curtains drawn around the bed to preserve what cool air existed.  
  
Even if they were not wrapped in desire, the boys were accustomed to sleeping together in the king-sized beds that were far too big for one boy. On warmer nights, they left the windows opened and pressed together beneath silken sheets, content to lie together without movement.  
  
But Severus knew Lucius well enough to know when a simple embrace would not be enough for the night. Those midnight hours would be spent like fine wine, laced with passion and desire and tinged with blackness. Both would yawn over breakfast the next morning and share a glance over biscuits.  
  
Besides such nights, being fourteen and a Death Eater did not merit much. Of course, he did get to bear the most obvious of Marks on his arm... and he would most likely never be able to go swimming in the lake again do to the risks of it being spotted. There had been one meeting over the summer, but neither boys had been allowed to attend.  
  
Just when Snape had begun to wonder why he had bothered to join so early, Lucius knocked at his door. The look on his face was strange... detached somehow. Snape looked up from where he had been sprawled across his bed, writing a History of Magic essay. He frowned. "Lucius... is something wrong?"  
  
"Get ready," he said before turning away.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Pale eyes stared back at him, not quite seeing. "He's coming to visit."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
But no answer was really necessary. Voldemort was coming.   
  
He descended a short time later, dressed in fresh robes and his hair held back, like Lucius', with a black ribbon. Tendrils escaped the tie, as his mane was not yet as long as his friend's was. A few more years, perhaps.  
  
It was one of the last hot days of summer, sweltering in intensity and languid in passing. The air hung in the corridors like water, and beneath his robes, Snape was sweating.  
  
He longed to go and lay outside with Lucius in nothing but their trousers. But he had an obligation today. Voldemort was waiting.  
  
As he opened the door to the Malfoy parlor, Severus Snape had a sinking feeling that their summer nights were over.  
  
END CHAPTER NINE  
  
Author's Note: Forgive the incredible delay in updates, but I've been stumped on this. Have now been redirected and hopefully more updates are on the way shortly.  
  
For Storm, since she waited oh-so-long. 


	10. Narcissa

Chapter Ten: Narcissa  
  
The air was cold. That was, perhaps, the first thing he noticed on entering the parlor. Compared to the rest of the house, it should have been refreshing.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Voldemort stood next to the fireplace, his long fingers trailing over the brickwork. Chloris and Tyrus were seated on one side of the room and looked up as Severus entered. Though Mrs. Malfoy had been wearing a thin robe earlier in the day, she now wore a heavy cloak over it. Snape wished that he would have had a similar idea.  
  
His eye caught Lucius' form, standing on the other side of the chaise lounge, furthest away from Voldemort. And there was a girl, blonde and silent, seated poised as a sculpture, at the Dark Lord's side. Behind her was a pair that could only be her parents. They had the same angular face, the same pinched expression, and the same blue-blooded beauty.  
  
They all had the same fragile delicateness that could only come from years of inbreeding.  
  
Voldemort looked up as the door closed. "Ah, young Severus. So glad to have you finally grace us with your presence."  
  
He fumbled for words. "Forgive me, my... my Lord. I did not realize..."  
  
"Enough of your excuses," he snapped in return, cutting off his answer with a hard glare. He motioned for Snape to sit and the boy lowered himself into the nearest chair, wondering what sort of meeting this was. There were no masks, no circle of obedient Death Eaters. There were only the two households, the Dark Lord, and himself.  
  
Strange that even after a summer of living with the Malfoys, he still did not consider himself as one of them. Surely they had made every effort to include him, both into their house and, in Lucius' case, into his bed.  
  
And yet... he still felt like a stranger intruding on temporary hospitality. Perhaps he was homesick.  
  
Yes. Homesick. That was it. That was all. It would pass.  
  
Voldemort's voice purred over those gathered. "Again, thank you for providing the means for our little meeting here." He raised a glass of brandy towards Lucius' mother. "Chloris... as always, you are a most excellent hostess." She inclined her head, a coy smile darting across her face. "I would like to formally introduce to all of you the Evremonde family." Gesturing towards each in turn, he recited their names. "Asriel." A tall, gaunt man with short-cropped blonde hair and a blonde pencil mustache. "Katalia." The mother, just as tall and even slimmer than her male counterpart, but not without a distinctly feminine figure. Her blonde hair fell to her waist, the top half pulled into an elaborate updo.   
  
"And Narcissa." The girl. She was a near mirror image of her mother, minus a goodly amount of years. Her nose had the same snobbish point, her eyebrows the same suggestive curve, her lips the same pale fullness. She had already inherited her mother's curves.  
  
He supposed that she was beautiful. He could never tell with girls, it seemed. But by a quick glance at Lucius, he was rather certain that he thought she was beautiful. His stomach suddenly twisted with nausea and hatred towards the intruders.  
  
Narcissa was looking back at Lucius with clear blue eyes, not bothering to hide her examination of him. Of course, the Malfoy boy was doing the same. He supposed that made it all right, then.  
  
"I think," began Voldemort, gaining once again the attention of the room, "that it would be mean much to The Cause for there to be an alliance between two such powerful, influential... pure-blooded families." He smiled at Lucius, a facial contortion enough to make one shiver, and took Narcissa by her slim hand. With it, he helped raise her to her feet. "Come, boy."  
  
Lucius crossed to stand before the Dark Lord, his face downcast. "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Your parents have taught you well of our ways, have they not?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"And so you will surely know your duty to The Cause."  
  
"Whatever you will, my Lord."  
  
"Good," he hissed. "As you know, Muggle blood has tainted the once-pure bloodstream of wizards. Precious few know what a pureblood is. It would most... please me... if you would prove that you know."  
  
Lucius eyes darted up, glancing at Narcissa briefly before returning to the floor. "My Lord?"  
  
"Lie with a wife, Lucius. Produce a child... the offspring of two pure-blooded families." He offered Narcissa's hand, and after a moment, the blonde-haired boy accepted it and kissed her knuckles. "Her parents, as well as yours, have already consented to the joining."  
  
He ran his tongue slowly over his lips. "It would be my... pleasure, my Lord, to do as you wish."  
  
A twisted smile spread over Voldemort's face. "Excellent." He stepped back, as if to observe his handiwork. "Then it is a betrothal."  
  
***  
  
Somehow, Snape had forced himself through the rest of that ridiculous night, to seeing Voldemort's green eyes mockingly laugh at him every time they met over the dinner table. He even succumbed to a moonlit walk through the gardens with the newly engaged couple, only at Lucius' attempt at urging him.  
  
It hadn't been much of an attempt, now that he thought of it.  
  
But he would have rather choked on his own knife rather than let them walk alone... together.  
  
So now he was doomed to walking a few paces behind them, his sharp gaze noticing every time their hands happened to brush against each others'. Hadn't they used to do that while walking through the Hogwarts' corridors? Hadn't Lucius been his not two hours ago? How much had changed.   
  
He tried to focus on the way he would end his History of Magic essay, but the only thing he could think of was how much he hated Narcissa's accent.  
  
His hand had twitched over his wand when the girl had turned to him to ask with a giggle, if he 'did no like ze girls.'  
  
He had responded stiffly with, "no, he did not fancy them much, thank you," though the words had come out jumbled between his clenched teeth.  
  
A few minutes more, a few more exchanged glances, and Lucius had stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Snape. "Sev..." he started, looking rather distracted, "would you mind going back to the house for a minute? Tell Mum that I don't much feel like dessert."  
  
For a moment, he seriously considered refusing. He would tell Lucius to go deliver his own bloody messages; he wouldn't hurt his betrothed too badly by the time he got back. Only a few Crucio's. Nothing serious.  
  
But then Lucius had gotten the gall to lay his hand affectionately on Snape's shoulder and squeeze it lightly. "Come on, Sev, please?" he asked in that sing-songy, pleading voice of his... the voice that he hadn't been able to refuse in well over two years.  
  
He had stared back, his eyes inky black, and wondered when he had gotten so weak. Then he had nodded once and turned away, without a backward glance, towards the house.  
  
A soft giggle followed him, drawing a flush to his cheeks. But he hurried on, determined to deliver the message, convincing himself that the pair would still be there when he returned. Lucius would thank him and press a kiss to his cheek. He would take his hand and lead the way through the gardens, with Narcissa being the one to trail behind this time.  
  
But when he returned, both were gone.  
  
END CHAPTER TEN  
  
Author's Note: Apologies for the short chapter, but I just wanted to throw in the kink in the plot there before moving on. There are still several chapters left... but not that many. *dun Dun DUN* Hope you've enjoyed it thus far! 


	11. Aftershocks Hit Hardest

Chapter Eleven: Aftershocks Hit Hardest

Three weeks. The damned Evremondes stayed for three weeks. And during those days, Severus could feel himself slowly going mad. The bloody girl was always around, her damnable accent torturing his ears nearly as much as Lucius' laugh. Since she had arrived, Lucius' laughter had changed. He couldn't quite describe it. It was loud and raking, so different from the teasing chuckle he had always had before.

Before.

Had it been that long ago that they had shared a bed, shared a secret look? Three days, an eternity? There was no difference between the two, it seemed.

Voldemort stayed for the duration of their visit, presiding over wedding arrangements and each conversation. His green eyes missed nothing, including Severus' jealousy. Then again, it was hard to miss. The boy's eyes burned each time the two left the table together for another afternoon or evening stroll. He saw all of this, and was pleased. Things were coming together marvelously. 

He had planned the little wedding purposefully to separate the two boys. Severus would make a much better disciple were he not so enamored with the Malfoy boy. And he had plans for the young Snape. Plans that would now go on unhindered, with Narcissa as the wedge. The divide between the two Slytherins was already growing wider.

He needed Severus' complete loyalty. Lucius was expendable... simply another mindless drone to cater to his every whim. But Severus... he had a mind and used it accordingly, young though he was. He knew that once the boy was grown that his abilities would be heightened with time and practice. With his support and services, none could fell him.

It was only a matter of time.

***

Severus lay across his bed, his pen poised above this half-finished Charms essay. Ink dripped, unhindered, from the quill onto the paper as the boy strained his ears to hear the faint conversation going on below. Narcissa and her parents were leaving, at last. He had not gone out to bid them farewell, unlike Lucius. But he was glad of their going, more than he could say. Now, perhaps, things could return to normal, return to the way they had been. The wedding was not until after the next school term, surely things could carry on as they had...

His door opened suddenly, revealing Lucius. Severus jumped from the surprise. "Are they gone?" he asked abruptly, wanting nothing but to pull the boy onto his bed.

"Yes," he growled irritably, raking a hand through his pale hair. "But the Lord wants to see you before he goes as well." He glanced down at the parchment. "You've ruined your essay, by the way." And then he was gone. Moments later, the door to Lucius room shut loudly and locked.

Snape cursed beneath his breath, crumpled the parchment, and thrust it towards the door that connected their two rooms. Then he rolled from his bed, tried briefly to make his lank hair presentable, and headed quickly downstairs.

Voldemort was waiting for him in the parlor, in much the same way as the day he had arrived with the Evremondes. He was seated by the window, legs crossed neatly, his robes pooling around him like a shadow. He smiled when Snape entered. "Ah, Severus. Come, sit." He motioned to a chair near him and the boy obeyed silently, staring at the floor. "I will be leaving today, you know."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tell me, Severus... do you intend to marry?"

"No, sir," he said quickly... too quickly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Truly? You wouldn't like a bride such as Narcissa? I could arrange such a thing, you know... a beautiful girl to cater to your needs..."

"No. No... thank you."

"And there is no one waiting for you back at Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Pity. Then it seems," he said slowly, his thin lips curving around the words, "that you will be quite alone in the world once Lucius is married. He won't be needing you anymore, of course." Snape was silent, his fists clenching in his lap. "I know he invited you to remain here after your parents' unfortunate deaths, but I'm sure you know that you will simply be in the way. Three's a crowd, as the Muggles say. Perhaps you would consider residing with me? I have the means to provide for all you could want. And if you will not take a bride, then perhaps I could supply other... interests for you to occupy yourself with."

Severus looked up sharply, his dark eyes taking in Voldemort's smirking mouth and soulless eyes. And it was then that he realized it. He hated him... hated Voldemort. He had taken everything from him... his parents, his life... and now Lucius. He had taken the one thing that Snape had thought he would never lose. His nails dug into his palms as he stood and forced a smile. "Thank you, my Lord, for the offer. I'm afraid I can't answer it for certain either way at the moment."

"And why is this?"

"There is an entire school term before I will need new accommodations. You never know what will happen."

The Dark Lord nodded slowly. "Well spoken, Severus." He stared hard at him. "You will let me know of any decisions, will you not?"

"Of course."

"Very well." He rose and stepped forward, laying his hands on the boy's shoulders. His clawed fingers pressed into his skin through the material of his robes. "I will see you at the next meeting, young Severus. I may have an assignment for you."

His skin crawled at the unwelcome contact, but he inclined his head respectfully. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you."

Long fingers drew his chin up so that his face was turned towards Voldemort's. "It is my pleasure, Severus, to reward my faithful followers with what they deserve. Keep that in mind."

"Yes, my Lord," he repeated again, his anger burning deep in his stomach. _I hate you_, he wanted to say, longed to scream it, to tell Tom Riddle precisely what he could do with his rewards. But he simply gave the accustomed response, eyes respectfully averted, and kissed the Dark Lord's ring as it was held out expectantly before his face.

He stared after the door when Voldemort had gone, blood pooling beneath his cuticles where the nails had bit into tender skin. Then slowly, he came back to himself and made his way back up to his room. Lucius met him at the top of the stairs. "Is he gone then?" he asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Said goodbye to his pet, did he?"

Snape was taken aback by the venom in Lucius' voice. "What?"

"Well, you are his favorite, you know." Pale eyes traveled angrily over Snape's face. "You're the one he wanted all along. I was just part of the damn package. I'm expendable, something he had to get but doesn't really want."

"What are you talking about, Lucius?"

"Like you don't know. You thought I didn't know, did you? Thought I would just string along like a puppet? Well, I won't. I'm a Malfoy, dammit, and unlike you I have parents. Parents with connections. I can get whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want it. I don't need you, Snape." He glowered. "But you need me. Without me, you were nothing, just a scrawny reject at Hogwarts who happened to be slightly good at Potions. Fucking good for you. Who cares? Crabbe and Goyle could have killed you on sight. I stopped them. You owe everything you have now to me. Just remember that, Snape." He brushed past Severus and took the stairs two at a time, his robes flying behind him, leaving Snape standing wordlessly by the railing.

***

The last few days of summer were spent oddly, to say the least. Lucius went a full week before speaking to Snape again. When he did, it was only to open the door dividing them and tell him to "Come to bed."

If either had hoped that making love again would right the wrongs between them, they were both mistaken. For the first time, it felt simply wrong... forced, awkward. Both lay awake afterwards, silently unsatisfied.

There were several similar nights, nights with no words but an invitation to bed and a few gasped exclamations. On the night before their return to Hogwarts, in the aftermath of sex, Severus finally broke the silence. "I don't want to pretend anymore," he whispered into the darkness.

"About what?"

"About Voldemort. I don't want to do it anymore... don't want to be a Death Eater."

Lucius turned towards him with a start. "Don't ever say that again, Severus. Do you understand me? Never again. You can get killed for words like that. _I_ should kill you for it." His pale eyes met Snape's. "Look. As long as you don't go against Voldemort or try anything stupidly heroic, things can go back to normal between us. I don't care what you feel, I don't want you to ever say anything like what you just did again. Do you hear?"

Snape stared back at him. "I hear you."

Malfoy grabbed Snape's wrist. "I thought you understood that when you got this, it was for life. There is no turning back. Not now, not ever. Our parents understood that and they expected us to do the same."

"What if they didn't? What if they're just scared? What if-" he was cut off as Lucius abruptly slapped him across the cheek.

"There are no 'what if's,' Snape. There is only The Cause. Now shut up. I don't want to have to hurt you. I just want things to be normal again." His eyes were no longer hardened, but pleading, and for a moment, Severus could almost see the old Lucius lurking there. 

And the old Lucius knew, as did Severus, that things would never be normal again.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

Notes: Immense apologies for the incredible delay between chapters. This story was giving me absolute hell. I restarted this chapter countless times until I could coax it into a semblance of a good story. Even now, it's lacking something, in my opinion. One more chapter, I'm imagining, or two tops, until the inevitable end.

Thanks for you patience and reviews.


End file.
